Secret Admirer
by MyPurpleDawn
Summary: Hermione Granger and her best friend Harry Potter are Head Boy and Girl and the year couldn't have started off better. But then Hermione get's a secret admirer. Who is he? And is Harry...jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer(unofficial title)

By MyPurpleDawn

..

It was Hermione Granger's final year at Hogwarts, and she couldn't be happier to be Head Girl. And the only thing that made it better was that one of her two best friends in the whole world just happened to also be Head Boy. Of course, Ron was a bit disappointed and somewhat jealous at first, but shortly things were back to normal and their first week back at Hogwarts couldn't have been more enjoyable. Then the weekend came, along with the letters.

_.._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think I'm in love with you, but you would never love me back. I'm nothing like you, I'm a complete coward. I'm such a coward that I can't even tell you who I am._

_Ever since last year, I've had this strange burning sensation in my chest that just won't go away. It's always there, but whenever I see you it gets ten times worse. Whenever I speak to you it gets a hundred times worse. And whenever you touch me it gets so severe that I feel like I'm going to faint. I'm not used to having people having this much of an affect on me. _

_These emotions are so new to me. And let me tell you, I hate feeling it. I hate being this confused and unaware of my emotions. I hate that I can't speak when I'm around you. And I especially hate loving you. _

_I don't want to love you. Love is not something that you don't consciously choose, it just happens. _

_Love. I loathe love. It makes me want to punch something, it makes me want to talk to you, it makes me want to laugh, to cry. And it's so damn confusing. _

_And what's weird is that I love all of the little things about you. I love the way you scrunch your nose when you're deep in thought. I love the way you're not afraid to stick up for something. I love the light freckles on your nose. I love how the color of your eyes vary from a light amber to a brown, depending on the day. _

_And I wish I could stop loving you, trust me, I've tried. But it's obviously not working. So, here I am, writing this to you at 2 am because I can't sleep. Hopefully getting this off my chest well help get some bloody sleep._

Hermione scrunched her nose in a confusion. She had no idea if she should be flattered, horrified, mad, or maybe a mixture of emotions. She _could _think of one specific emotion...confusion. So this was a... secret admirer? She shook her head.

_Who would love me?_ She thought as she scanned the whole Great Hall. _It's probably not a Gryffindor, for what a coward he claims to be. And probably not a Slytherin, due to my blood status._

Her eyes flicked across the Ravenclaw table, thinking of anyone she knew that might fancy her. The letter had come as quiet a shock, she didn't think many people had fancied her. Ron, of course, but he wasn't the type to send her letters listing things he loved about her. And the owl that delivered it to her wasn't Pigwidgeon. Plus, he was with Lavender.

Just the thought of Lavender made her grip her spoon tighter than necessary, turning her knuckles white.

She shrugged it off and went back to her oatmeal, she would talk to Ginny about it later. But she couldn't help but feel a burning curiosity inside of her. She absolutely _had _toknow. Perhaps she could write a letter back, begging for him to tell her his identity. Maybe it was somebody she didn't know.

She couldn't help but think of all the possibilities as she went up to the Head dormitories with Ginny.

Once they were inside, Hermione gave her the letter to read. One finished, she was practically squealing with excitement.

"Do you reckon it's Ron?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

Hermione shook her head. "No... Ron's really not the kind of person to do that...plus he's with Lavender," Hermione said thoughtfully, though she sort of wished that it was Ron.

Ginny shrugged. "I'll bet it's Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuff," she said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

_Ernie Macmillian? The Prefect? Why him?_

She shrugged. "I dunno, he's just always seemed to have...you know, a thing for you." She giggled.

"What? No he doesn't!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, he says he doesn't _want _to love me. What if he doesn't love me at all? What if it's just somebody just pulling a prank?"

"Hermione," she groaned. "You're thinking too hard about it! It's somebody who has feelings for you, and just wanted to let it out."

"But-"

"Nope! Stop thinking Hermione, for once!"

She just sighed.

"So are you going to write back?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I was thinking about it...but what should I say?" Hermione asked, biting the inside of her lip.

This was one thing that she wasn't experienced at at all. School? no problem. Friends? Pretty easy. But things like this? She didn't know a clue what to do.

"How about you write a long and thoughtful letter thanking him, and asking who he is. I could help you write it..oh and maybe you should throw in some..."

But Hermione wasn't listening. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scrawled down:

_**Please tell me who you are**_

Yes, it was simple, but at least it got right to the point. Ginny was still talking about the letter but Hermione cut her off.

"It's alright, Gin. I'm just going to send him this. I know what the owl looked like, so I'm going to go up to the owlrey and tell it to send the letter back to him. I'll see you soon."

Ginny gave a somewhat disappointed nod, and Hermione set off to the owlrey.

..

As she was walking across the dropping-strewn floor and searching for the right owl, she couldn't help but analyze the letter that her 'mystery man' had sent her.

He hated to love her. What was that supposed to mean? How can you hate loving someone?

She remembered the part that had said, '_I love the way you scrunch your nose when you're deep in thought.'_

She didn't even know that she did that, yet she just realized she was doing it then

After she had found the right owl, (light brown with flecks of gold and black) she instructed him to give it to the person who had sent one to her.

He hooted happily and immediately obeyed. Hermione sighed and started back to her room.

..

"What is all of this 'secret admirer' business?" Harry demanded harshly as Hermione got back to the common room. Ginny was still there, and she had apparently told the now flustered Harry.

"Why is it so wrong if someone actually fancies me?" she asked defensively, a little taken aback at Harry's outburst.

"Well...there's nothing wrong... it's just kind of surprising," he said, his voice softer.

"And why is it so surprising that someone might actually like me?" Hermione asked, hurt. But Harry didn't get to reply, because the same owl that she had sent the letter to was now rapping at her window. Harry let out a huff of anger before stomping up to his room.

"Well, that was fast," Hermione mumbled as she let the owl in.

"I wonder why Harry got all worked up about it," Ginny mused as Hermione untied the letter from the owl's outstretched leg.

Hermione just shrugged. "I guess he's just being protective...I dunno," she said as she unfolded the small scrap of parchment. One word was written on it:

_No_

Hermione frowned, disappointed. "All he wrote is '_No_'." Ginny seemed just as crestfallen.

"Oooh...wait..why don't you ask him what house he was in!" Ginny suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed, and she got a new piece of parchment.

_**Will you at least tell me what house you're in? **_

_**-Hermione**_

A few minutes later, the owl was back.

_Hermione,_

_I won't even tell you what house I'm in. But I will tell you one thing, I'm not a Gryffindor._

_**Well, will you at least give me a name for me to call you?**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione, _

_Why don't you just call me 'Breeze'. That's my owl's name. By the way, he's liking all of this letter sending, he doesn't get to do it often._

_-Breeze_

Breeze hooted happily as Hermione tied the next letter to his leg, he really did seem to enjoy himself.

"We should work on our homework," Hermione suggested as she got out her Potions Books to work on the extra essay Snape assigned to her (his reason was for her being a 'Know-it-all'). Ginny got out her own homework as well.

_**Breeze,**_

_**I like your owl. He's pretty. **_

_**But I really don't understand why you like me.**_

_**-Hermione**_

Hermione had just started writing when the next letter came.

_Hermione,_

_You know, I don't either._

_Oh, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Why won't you tell me who you are?**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione, _

_I already told you, I'm a coward._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**I don't think you're a coward.**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione, _

_How would you know? You don't know me._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Then why don't we get to know each other?**_

_**Tell me something nobody else knows about you.**_

_**-Hermione**_

Hermione stared down at her almost empty piece of parchment. There was no way she would be able to concentrate with all of this letter passing. What she really needed was some fresh air.

"You know what Gin, I think I need to go outside for a bit, I'll talk to you later." Hermione smiled at her best girl friend before grabbing her coat and bag and exiting the portrait hole. She headed for the doors that led to the outside.

She breathed in the fresh winter air as she shrugged on her jacket. As she just sat down by a tree overlooking the lake, Breeze came with the next letter.

_Hermione,_

_Well, I love to draw more than anything. Basically that's my escape from the world. I feel like I can just loose myself with a quill and parchment, and turn a few meaningless squiggles and lines into something better. I like to think of me as one of those squiggles,waiting to be turned into something great._

_What's something _you've_ never told anyone?_

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze, **_

_**Wow, that was pretty deep. Some days I also feel like a meaningless squiggle. But I'm not sure you're entirely meaningless, nobody is.**_

_**And I don't know if I should share with you something I've never told anyone about, for all I know you could be someone playing a prank.**_

_**Maybe if you told me who you are.**_

_**-Hermione**_

He didn't write back after that, which made Hermione pretty aggravated. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. She hadn't meant to, after all. And she actually enjoyed talking to him. She kept her eyes peeled for an owl. After about fifteen minutes, she got up feeling slightly disappointed and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

..

Harry wasn't mean to Hermione during lunch, he was just giving her the cold shoulder. Ron was oblivious to the whole scene, and was just as cheerful as ever.

Hermione might have expected this sort of behavior from Ron, but not from Harry. Sure, Harry might be a little protective, but he normally wouldn't act so childish.

But she didn't do anything about it.

_If he wants to be unreasonable, he can be unreasonable_, she thought.

She shook Harry from he mind and began to think of who Breeze could be. For all she knew, it could be a group of Slytherin girls (Pansy Parkinson, no doubt) just playing a prank on her to get her to reveal some information.

_No, it couldn't be them, they're not clever enough._

She walked up to her room and lay down on her bed, and only after seconds of lying down she heard a sharp _tap tap_ on her window.

With happiness swelled in her chest she opened the window to let Breeze in.

..

_Author's Note: What do you think of this first chapter? Let me know! Did it suck? Did you love it? How can I make it better? What did you love/hate about it? **Questions/Comments/Ideas are ****ALWAYS**** welcome. **Who do you guys think Breeze is?_

_.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Hermione,_

_Why is it so bloody important for you to know my name?_

_-Breeze_

Hermione's brow furrowed. Why did he have to mean? She scowled as she wrote her reply.

_**Breeze,**_

_**Because, don't you think I have the right to know? At least give me a hint.**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_No, you don't necessarily have the right to know. But, if you insist, I will give you a hint._

_I'm not Ron Weasley. _

_Because I know you wish it was him._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Who said I wished it was him? Because I most certainly do not. Ron is very happy with Lavender Brown, thank you very much.**_

_**And saying you're not him just raises my suspicions of you actually being him, not that I would care.**_

_**Because I don't.**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_I know you didn't say that you wished it was him, but it's pretty obvious you do. Everyone can tell how much you like him. The way you always laugh around him, or the way your face always falls when he's with Lavender._

_You're just too afraid to admit how much you like him._

_And for your information, I am most certainly not Ron Weasley, nor ever wish to be._

_-Breeze_

Hermione threw the letter on the bed and shooed Breeze away. She certainly wasn't going to respond to that. If he could ignore her whenever he wanted to, so could he.

How _dare _he say who she does and doesn't like. Besides, even if she did (which she most certainly DOESN'T) like Ron, it would be nobody's business but her own.

She folded her arms angrily and went downstairs to retrieve her bag so she could finally get started on her potion's assignment without further distractions.

..

That night, Hermione had to patrol the third floor with Harry, and she had to admit that she was a bit afraid he was still mad at her. But she was also a bit mad herself, he had no reason to be upset with _her._ It was_ Breeze _that had sent her the letter first. If that was even why he was mad.

Hermione walked down to the third floor with him, Harry still not talking to her. Finally, when they had reached their destination, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What did I do, Harry?" Hermione whisper-yelled at Harry. "Why are you so mad?"

"Well-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You're all mad at _me. I'm _not the one writing the letters, Harry. Why are you so mad at _me_? What in Merlin's name did I do?"

"Well...you responded to the letters," he said dumbly.

Hermione let out and exasperated sigh and stormed towards the end of the hallway before her temper would get the best of her. She didn't want to do or say something that she would regret later.

_I responded, so that's the problem now?,_ She thought, _Gosh, why does he have to act like such a child? We're not babies, he should be mature about this._

She frowned.

_But he's _not _mature, he's Harry, _she thought as she turned her back to him. _If Harry acts like this, Merlin knows how Ron will react. I reckon he's going to tell Ron soon, I'm surprised he hasn't already. Ginny, why on earth did you have to tell him at all in the first place?_

Hermione silently cursed Ginny under her breath and walked to the furthest hallway away from Harry.

..

Hermione walked quickly to double potions. Even though it was just Harry that was ignoring her, she felt utterly alone. Sure, she still had Ginny and Ron, but they didn't live with her, patrol the hallways with her, and at her side at almost every waking moment like Harry was.

Of course, he stayed professional and would talk to her for school reasons and at the meetings, but that was it. Hermione made a plan to confront Harry about the whole business today.

She walked into the dungeon and sat down between Neville and Ron, Harry sitting next to the latter. He giving no notice to Hermione whatsoever. Hermione felt her face burn with rage.

"Hello Ron, Neville," she said between clenched teeth. "Harry,."

Just because he was being childish, Hermione wasn't about to stoop to his level.

All of them murmured a, "Hey." All except for one.

She tried to pay attention to what Snape was saying, but it was hard to because her vision was clouded with anger.

"Pair up, the instructions are on the board," he said as he waved his wand at the blackboard and the instructions appeared.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said in a sweet voice that resembled Dolores Umbridge's sickly sweet tone. "Would you like to be partners?" She grinned as she watched Harry's brow furrow.

"Uhh..okay," he said stupidly and went to the front of the classroom to get the supplies.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with Harry lately?" Ron asked as he sent Neville to get the ingredients. Ah, so he Ron had noticed.

"He is just being unreasonable," she grumbled under her breath so just Ron could hear, because Harry was now back.

"Okay, Harry. What will it take for you not to not be mad at me?" She asked desperately as he put the ingredients on the desk.

"One. Heat the cauldron to exactly 435 and 4/5 degrees," Harry read off the board, ignoring her question completely.

"Harry, answer me!" She demanded, but he didn't answer as he did what the instructions said.

"Harry Potter, I will _not_ be ignored," She snarled, her rage growing as every second passed. "And for your information, I'm not even talking to him anymore, so I don't know why you're so upset," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you...like him?" Harry asked.

She stared at him, "Harry, I barely know him! I don't even know who he is!" she said harshly, though she was glad Harry was actually acknowledging her.

"Well...that changes things," he said softly. "Two. Add four cups of Powdered Moonstone..."

..

_**Author's Note:**Common...2 favorites, 4 alerts, and only on review? Reviews motivate me to continue writing! I want to know what y'all think! **Questions/Comments/Ideas are ****ALWAYS**** welcome.**_

_**..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I upset you_

_-Breeze_

_Hermione,_

_Okay, I'm really, really sorry I upset you_

_-Breeze_

_Hermione,_

_Please answer me...I'm sorry I said that_

_-Breeze_

Hermione sighed and threw the letters on her bed. She didn't want to ignore them any longer, but she also didn't want Harry to get upset about it either.

Breeze hooted hopefully from the windowsill. He had seemed pretty upset that Hermione wasn't sending any letters. She sighed. _It's not Harry's job to look out for me, I can do what I want,_ she decided as she picked up a spare piece of parchment and a quill from her bedside table.

_**Breeze,**_

_**I'm sorry I've been ignoring your letters. I'm not upset or anything.**_

_**But I suppose you're right, I am afraid of how much I like Ron. But I've got to learn to let it go. He likes Lavender, so I should just move on. I'll get over it.**_

_**Anyways, why don't we start where we left off?**_

_**Something I have never told anyone is that I don't just like to read non-fiction books, I'm actually a real sucker for a romance novel. Yea, it's really embarrassing, but I read lots of Jane Austen's books in my free time, whereas during the day I'll read **_**Hogwarts, A History ****_or something of the nature._**

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_It's really good to speak to you. I was actually stating to miss you. And trust me, I'm not the type to miss people._

_Wow, I would have never suspected you would like romance novels. I thought that all you cared about was the facts. And who is Jane Austen? Is she a muggle?_

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Ah, so you're pure-blooded(or at least half-blood)? That narrows it down for me quite a bit.**_

_**And yes, Jane Austen is a famous muggle who wrote romance novels in the early 1800s.**_

_**And what do you mean by you're not the type to miss people? You never miss anyone? Not even your parents?**_

_**-Hermione**_

Hermione heard a knock on her door and quickly ushered Breeze out the window. After she had scrambled to close the window, she ran over to open the door.

"Hey," Harry said, standing in front of her awkwardly.

"Oh, hey," Hermione said and gave a weak smile.

"I just..um, wanted to apologize, you know, for giving you the cold shoulder and stuff," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"Why did you in the first place?"

"I don't even know...I just got so mad and-"

"Jealous?" Hermione asked, a smile curling up her lips.

His face showed a slight trace of pink and he ran his hands through his hair nervously. "No, not jealous," he said defensively. "More like _protective. _What if he's some creep or something?"

"Then I can handle it myself," she said stubbornly. "I can take care of myself, you know," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know...I'm sorry," he said, leaning against her door frame.

She couldn't help but smile, "It's alright."

A few seconds later, there was a faint tapping at her window. Hermione tried to keep her expression cool, but inside she was praying Harry couldn't hear.

_Oh, Breeze, please go away! _she thought, as though the owl could read minds.

"What was tha-" Harry started to ask.

"Oh! That? That's nothing!" she said hastily. "Well it was nice talking to you, Harry, I'm glad we're okay, I really am."

"Okay...goodnight then."

"Night," she said a bit to quickly, and promptly shut the door.

She sighed and opened the window to let the owl in. It hooted happily as Hermione untied the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Alright, you got me. I'm not muggle-born._

_And I'm not the type to miss people because I don't really have anyone to miss. My father hates me (claims I'm a 'disappointment') and my mother couldn't care less about me anymore. _

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what it's like to have parents like that. Though mine are completely ignorant about wizards, they still support and love me.**_

_**And I have a question for you.**_

_**Does blood status matter to you?**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_I don't know anymore...that's all my family seems to care about._

_It used to matter to me, I wouldn't even let a muggle-born speak to me. But now, I don't think it really matters. People are people whether they are muggle-born, half-bloods, or pure-bloods._

_Though, honestly, I still don't like muggles._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**And what is so awful about muggles? Just because they don't have magical powers it doesn't mean they are inferior to us. They have feelings like me and you.**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_That's exactly why they are inferior to us, they don't have powers. We are better than them._

_-Breeze_

_**Breeze,**_

_**Wow, you are so bloody arrogant. Sure, they're different, but it doesn't mean they're a lower rank than we are. As a muggle-born, I take that as a great offense. **_

_**I'm going to bed now, goodnight.**_

_**-Hermione**_

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I offended you,it's just my opinion on things._

_Goodnight_

_-Breeze_

Hermione scowled as she changed into her pajamas.

_Muggles are _not_ inferior to wizards,_she thought as she climbed into bed._ Finally, there's someone who likes me, and he's a cowardly, arrogant git._

_.._

_**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read. **Questions/Comments/Ideas are ALWAYS welcome.**_

**_.._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hermione woke up happy and refreshed. Everything was fine, Harry wasn't mad at her anymore. Everything would go back to normal.

Almost.

There was still the subject of Breeze, but she didn't really care anymore. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were her friends, not him. He was just some muggle-hating git, and Hermione didn't have any wish to continue to pass letters with him.

She yawned as she stepped into the steaming-hot shower. The hot bullets beating down on her back felt wondrous. She felt extremely at ease, with the warm, comforting shower and the feeling that she was back to normal with all of her friends.

She finished getting ready and walked down to the Great Hall with Harry for breakfast. As her three friends were in a deep discussion about quidditch, Hermione couldn't help but think of the night before. She could pretend that she really didn't care about Breeze and the letters, but she did. It was weird how she could so enjoy talking to him one moment, then hate him the next. He had just frustrated her so much, talking bad about muggles. Insulting her was one thing, insulting the people she loved was another.

She shrugged it off and walked worry-free to herbology.

..

As she was reading a book during break, Hermione heard yet another tapping at her window. She sighed and walked over to the window to let Breeze in, but to her surprise it wasn't him, but McGonagall's owl.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office in precisely ten minutes. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Hmmm, I wonder what that could be, _Hermione thought as she got up from her bed and walked to Harry's room. She was just about to knock, when the door opened.

"You got the letter too?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I wonder what I did this time.." he mumbled and they both set off for her office.

..

"Sorry to interrupt your break time," McGonagall said as they entered. "But we have some matters to discuss. Biscuit?" she offered them. Hermione politely declined while Harry helped himself.

"So, this year we have set a date for a ball," McGonagall said, and it was odd to Hermione to see a smile slightly pull up at the corner of her mouth.

"A ball? But the year just barely started," Harry said incredulously.

"Well, yes. But these balls take a long time to plan. We were planning on having it on December the twelfth. And we want the heads in charge of planning it. On the night of, we are to have the prefects set up. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds fantastic," Hermione said dreamily. She remembered the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Remembered how pretty her hair looked, how she had felt so excited. But then she had also remembered Ron, he hadn't even glanced at her. She remembered how hurt she had felt, the only reason she had took Krum in the first place was to make Ron jealous.

"Yea, that sounds great," Harry said, which brought Hermione out of her trance. She knew Harry was just saying that, he hated things like this. After all, the Yule Ball didn't turn out too well for him.

..

There still wasn't any word from Breeze. Not like Hermione had noticed, she was much too busy with school, homework, Head duties, and on top of all of that planning the winter ball.

Harry wasn't that big of a help, he wasn't really experienced with this sort of thing, so Hermione was pretty much doing everything herself. She had decided to do it winter themed, with it being in December. She was sketching the floor plan when the owl came knocking at her window.

She threw her work aside and walked over to retrieve the letter, having almost forgotten all about him in the busyness of the past couple of weeks.

_Granger,_

_I hope you're still not mad at me._

_-Breeze_

Hermione sighed. Was she still mad at him? She wasn't sure.

She concluded that just because he didn't like muggles didn't mean she couldn't have a friendship with him. Plenty of wizards didn't like muggles.

She picked up some parchment to reply.

_**Breeze, **_

_**No, I'm not mad at you. I suppose you were just being honest. After all, many wizards don't like muggles. **_

_**I'm tired of getting mad, then not replying and having me miss you. So why don't you just say we start over?**_

_Hermione,_

_I think that's a great idea._

_-Breeze_

If it were possible, Hermione felt even happier than she did before.

_.._

Hermione tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear before she conjured a sign on the Ravenclaw's notice board.

**WINTER BALL**

**DECEMBER 12TH 8:30-12 PM IN THE GREAT HALL**

**FIFTH, SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEARS**

She smiled and reread the sign to make sure everything was stated correctly. She waved goodbye to the Ravenclaws, then trudged towards the Slytherin common room.

"Why did I have to get Slytherin?" she mumbled to herself as she neared the Slytherin portrait hole.

Harry had called Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to hang up signs before Hermione had even opened her mouth. Not wanting to start an argument, she had agreed without protest.

"Misellus," she murmured to the portrait of a large tree, delicately swaying in the wind. And she entered apprehensively. Slytherins didn't take to well to a muggle-born in their common room.

The tree seemed to be the absolute opposite of how the Slytherin common room was. Unlike quiet and majestic, it was extremely rowdy, and was so loud Hermione could barely hear herself yelling to tell them to be quiet.

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" she yelled, but it was no use, none of them seemed to even notice she was there.

A couple of fifth years were tossing around what looked like an expensive vase, another group of people were laughing their heads off obnoxiously near the fireplace, and some people were just plain out running around and screaming. It was pure chaos.

She cleared her throat and brought forth the loudest voice she could muster, "THAT'S IT, EVERYONE BETTER SETTLE DOWN _NOW_ OR 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

This seemed to do the trick, as everyone grew silent and glared at her. Some big sixth year was frozen with his fist just inches away from a smaller Slytherin's head.

She wordlessly drew out her wand and conjured the same sign she had put in the Ravenclaw room.

"Prefects, I'm very disappointed," she said, casting a glare at Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She could have sworn she heard someone mutter, "Mudblood," as she stormed out.

"Slytherins," she murmured under her breath.

..

_**Author's Note: **Wow 13 reviews already! Thank you so much guys, I love to hear what you__guys think, and also your theories. Merry Christmas everyone:) **Questions/Comments/Ideas are ALWAYS welcome.**_

_**..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Hermione grew to actually like Breeze. He was straightforward, he was caring but also tough. He was smart, liked to be in control, and honestly seemed quite bossy, but Hermione couldn't blame him; she had been told countless times that _she _was bossy, and though she didn't like to admit it, she knew she was.

October flew by much too quickly for Hermione. The Winter Ball was at the back of her mind, because she really didn't have much time for it. She didn't even have the whole floor plan figured out, and she still had to run it by McGonagall.

It was quite an effort to hide the letters from Harry. She talked to Breeze almost everyday. Harry seemed suspicious that she was up in her room so much. She just hoped if he found out, he wouldn't get mad again.

On the first day of November, she sat down and told herself she wouldn't get up nor let anything distract her until she had it done.

Just then, Breeze came back with a letter.

"So much for distractions..." she mumbled as she untied the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, how was your day?_

_-Breeze_

Hermione smiled faintly and really wanted to talk to him, but she had promised herself she wouldn't let anything distract her.

_**Breeze,**_

_**Hey...sorry but I'm really busy, can't talk right now. I'll write to you when I'm free.**_

_**-Hermione**_

Just after she had sat down to start working, there was a knock on the door. She groaned quietly. How many more things would happen before she could actually get to work.

"Yes?" she asked Harry as patiently as she could after opening the door.

"We've got patrolling to do outside," he said.

She groaned again, "Oh yea, I forgot."

_You have been quite forgetful lately, _she scolded herself as she looked down at her unfinished Winter Ball paper. _I guess I'll just have to finish it later...NO, you need to stop putting this off. Get it together, Hermione, you're not a procrastinator._

"I could cover for you tonight, if you need to work on something," he offered as if he had read her mind, leaning against the door frame and giving her a weak smile.

"No," she said automatically. She was not about to let Harry do extra work because she had procrastinated. She knew that Harry had a lot going on too, and she wasn't going to add another thing too.

"It's outside," he said as she was about to walk out the door, clearly amused at how stressed Hermione was at the moment.

Hermione backtracked and grabbed the first jacket she could find before walking again out the door, Harry trailing close behind. She slipped on her jacket as they descended the stairs, their steps echoing ominously with the absence of the big hall.

Hermione regretted picking such a light jacket the moment she stepped foot into the frosty air. She gave an involuntary shiver. Harry instantly wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

"Shall we go back to get you a heavier jacket?" he offered lightly, and Hermione could tell that his mind was in another place, and she was instantly reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"No, it's fine," she said nonchalantly and walked to the lake, where Harry and her would continuously walk the perimeter to look out for students out after hours.

For a minute or two, everything was quiet except for the rush of the window, the crunch of the frosty grass below their feet, and the waves of the lake slapping against the shore. It was nice. Peaceful.

"Why are you still writing to him?" Harry asked quietly, breaking the cold silence.

For a second, Hermione didn't know what to say. How did he find out? Why wasn't he so hostile this time?

"Well...because I like to talk him," she said casually, shrugging. Though her nerves were on fire. What if would be angry again? What if he would give her the silent treatment again? How had he known?

A flicker of emotion crossed Harry's face, but it wasn't there long enough to recognize what it was. Anger? Hurt? Confusion? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure with Harry anymore, he was just acting so weird lately. She had jokingly said he was jealous...but was he really?

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know...why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to look out for you."

"Well you don't have to," she replied shortly.

"Well I want to."

"Why?"

"Because," he paused, thinking of what to say, "Because you're my best friend, and I care about you,"

"Well I can take care of myself, thank you," she snapped.

"Hermione," he sighed desperately and stopped walking, but she kept going. He grabbed her arm lightly and she spun around to face him. "Hermione," he said again, but this time it was only a faint whisper.

She could barely see him in the black of night, but could easily sense his anxiety.

"Yes?" she asked, all hostility from her voice now gone, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Please look at me," he pleaded. Her brown eyes shot to his green ones, they looked regretful and pleading. He held her gaze for a moment, and Hermione had to admit she felt a bit hypnotized.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," he said more firmly and with much more confidence. Any signs of weakness or vulnerability were now wiped from his face. He now seemed more distant, and the Luna Lovegood face was now back on his features, as if he was thinking differently than what he was saying. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to say much more.

"Harry?" she asked in a concerned matter. "Is there anything else you want to talk to me about? You seem a bit...distant," she said.

He hesitated for a moment before answering, "Who is he...the guy that keeps sending you letters?"

She desperately wished he would just drop it.  
"I don't know...I'm almost certain though, that he's either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she said vaguely, and Harry gave a feeble nod. She cloud have sworn she felt his arms tighten at 'Slytherin'.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked, starting to walk again and searching for any students.

"Just the way he is. Smart, tough, misunderstood, bluntly honest, deep."

Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And you...fancy him?"

"I'm not sure yet...I would have to meet him in person.." she said just as thoughtfully, and as she said that she could feel Harry's arm tighten a little around her again.

"What if he hurts you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Then you will have ever right to scream 'I told you so' in my face," she smirked at him, Harry just chuckled feebly without any humor.

"Harry...are you alright?" Hermione asked tentatively after a few moments of silence. He snapped out if his trance and turned to face her.

"Sorry...just thinking."

There was another long moment of silence, and Hermione took this as a great chance to change the subject. "So do you have any plans for the ball?"she asked casually, though her mind was certainly in another place, swarming with thoughts trying to decipher what Harry was really thinking.

"No...you know I'm not good at that stuff," he said, giving another half-hearted laugh.

She didn't say anything for awhile, and things seemed tensely awkward around them. She wished he would stop bringing it up and just let it go, but she knew Harry Potter wouldn't stop until he got his point across.

Hermione scanned her eyes, squinting to try and see anyone- a lost first-year, snogging couples, pranking Slytherins, etc.- but couldn't find anyone. Usually people didn't go outside, because the punishment for being outside were twice as worse as wandering the corridors inside.

Harry let go of her, as he had to fix a button on his jacket. She felt oddly cold, she missed his arm around her shoulders. The spot where he had his arms around her was tingling and a cold shiver was sent down her spine.

But as quickly as it was gone, it was back. And she suddenly flt the same warmth once again as she snuggled comfortably next to him. She was so relaxed in Harry's arms she could have fallen asleep right there. She felt safe.

She forced her eyes opened and shrugged out of his arm, it was much too distracting. After all, she had a job to do.

–

Hermione gratefully flung herself on the bed after the long, cold hour of walking around. Throughout the course of the night, they caught one snogging couple (Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass), two first-years, and one Mrs. Norris.

Hermione fluttered her eyelids closed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

–

_Breeze flapped ominously through the sky. It was twilight, and Hermione was more nervous than ever...she knew this was the letter he would reveal himself to her...this was the one who she would find out who was writing to her these months. This was the end of the mystery. Part of her wanted to know. She ached to know. But the other part didn't want it to end. Would it change the way she thought of him? Would everything they shared fall apart? She was dieing with anticipation. _

_There wasn't any more time to over think things, because the majestic owl flew easily through the window and gracefully landed on her bed post. Weird..he seemed bigger than usually._

_Hermione looked for the letter, but didn't find it anywhere on the owl's feet. It hooted knowingly, and once Hermione had blinked, there was a faceless man in it's place._

"_Breeze," she whispered. The wind coming from the open window was lazily flopping her hair in her face, but she didn't care. _

_Breeze simply nodded and pulled her in an embrace. She was oddly content with not knowing who this faceless man was. She was just happy to be with him, to meet him. _

_The wind flapped harder on her face and it was starting to hurt. She nuzzled her face into Breeze's chest as the wind was overpowering her. _

Harry threw another pillow at Hermione's face. She groaned and muttered something unintelligible before bolting into a sitting position.

"What?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Hermione, we're going to be late!" Harry said, exasperated.

"And just coming in and waking me up wouldn't have been enough?" she grumbled as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

"I can't!"

"Oh, Harry. You know I don't care a-"

"No, I physically can't," he said, "watch."

He gingerly touched the air between the door frame and her room and quickly retracted it, sucking his finger as if he'd been-

"Electrocuted. Shocked."

Hermione stifled a laugh. It was just like the Gryffindor common room, except if a guy tried to go in the girl's dormitory it would turn into a slide. She hastily got up and closed the door to get ready for school.

_Today, _she decided. _Today I will get everything I need done._

_**Author's Note: **_I know! I haven't updated in awhile...sorry:( but I'm sick today, so I'm sure I can get another chapter up soon if not today. It's going to start getting really good soon:)


	6. Chapter 6

"_And maybe it's time to change_

_Leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scare to try"_

_-Sick Puppies, Maybe_

_**..**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Two days...two days...two more days..._that's all that Hermione could seem to think about as she brushed her hair that seemed to be disagreeing with her more than usual. She had gotten everything she needed done, Harry wasn't upset, and Ron was oblivious.. All was well. Except she hadn't talked to Breeze in awhile. She was just so busy, but he understood. Was it just being busy that kept her from writing, though? She wasn't sure.

Though Hermione didn't want to sound full of herself, she thought the layout for the ball seemed fantastic. Blue and white tapestries would hang over walls, circular tables dotted around the perimeter of the dance floor. She had booked the Weird Sisters to play some live music. Hermione was stress-free.

She finally gave up and put it in a loose bun, noticing that it was time for breakfast. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and flew down the steps just in time to see Harry exiting the portrait hole. She quickly caught up with him, and walked with him side-by-side towards the Great Hall, but Harry turned left, heading towards the doors that led outside instead of right.

"Err...Harry? The Great Hall's this way..." she said, jabbing her thumb behind her back.

He sighed and turned to look at her, a smile coiling up his lips, "I know," he said. "I'm not very hungry."

"Me neither," Hermione lied. "Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all."

She didn't know why she lied about being hungry just to get some time with Harry. She had done it without even thinking, automatically. Maybe it was because she was so glad that he didn't seem mad. Yea, that was it.

She tried to ignore her rumbling stomach as they walked out into the cool breeze, and Hermione's heart gave a leap. _Breeze. _She wondered who he was going to the ball with. Wouldn't that be romantic if he revealed himself at the ball? Hermione shook her head internally. He wasn't like that.

Harry and Hermione strolled along by the trees, they could relax now that they didn't have to watch for people.

They didn't say anything, they just walked slowly and silently, listening to the sound of the birds and occasionally bumping shoulders with one-another. It was nice. The silence, spending time with a close friend.

Finally, Harry found a particularly comfy-looking tree that overlooked the lake. He sat down and propped his back up against it, and Hermione mirrored his action, sitting right next to him.

"Soo..." Hermione said, trying to start a conversation. The breeze came a bit stronger and Hermione's hair whipped across her face. Harry gingerly took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, her fingers lingering longer than normal. Involuntary shivers shot down Hermione's spine. Harry's smoldering green eyes looked into hers. With difficulty, she unlocked eyes with him and stared out into the lake, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you going with anyone to the ball?" she asked casually, and for some odd reason, her heart seemed to be thumping fast and audibly insider her chest. She hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Nope. Not yet," he said, not taking his eyes off of her even though she wasn't looking at him. "You?"

"Nope. I'm thinking about maybe asking Neville," she croaked, her throat had all of the sudden become very dry.

"Really? I though he was already going with Luna," Hermione saw him smile slightly out of her peripheral vision.

"Well. Good for them."

They were silent, until Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore.

She looked him in the eye and spoke very quickly. "Harry...er...will you go to the ball with me? I mean, just as friends, because that would be weird otherwise, right? Unless you want to go as _more _than friends, because that's cool too. I mean, it's two days away, so the likelihood of getting a date is slim...so...Well you know, Neville's going with Luna, and I was going to ask Ron but it's two days away and he's dating Lavender. You don't have to go if you don't want to I was just wondering and-"

The first thing she noticed was that Harry's lips were soft. The kiss he had just planted on her mouth was spontaneous and unexpected. And she loved it.

But the second it came, it was gone. Just a peck. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was trying to get her thoughts into focus. Her head was whirring and she felt oddly dizzy. All of her thoughts were a swirly, hazy mist floating around in her head.

_Did that really just happen?_

"Common," Harry said. "I think class is about to start."

_**..**_

Hermione head was still in a whirl as she was trying to pay attention in class. Trying to pay attention in class? What had gotten in to her?

She worked with Ron on a potion's assignment, and he seemed more aggressive than usual.

"So what's this secret romance you've got going on with Harry?" he asked bitterly.

Romance? She didn't have a romance with Harry...

Her heart was pumping too hard again.

She sighed. "What are you going on about now, Ronald?" she said, trying to keep a cool facade. Had Ron seen them kiss? Had Harry told him?

"You and Harry were missing from breakfast this morning," he said, a scowl plastered clearly on his face as heated the cauldron the exactly right temperature.

She sighed internally with relief and came up with an easy white lie. "Harry and I had to make some last minute preparations...for the ball." There. That was nice. Not entirely lying.

"Oh," he said lightly, clearly satisfied. Harry caught her eye from a few yards away and smiled. She wondered if he had heard.

_**..**_

Later that evening, in rest hour, Breeze had sent a letter. Hermione didn't respond. She knew he wouldn't press. She just didn't feel like talking to him for some odd reason. Though she felt slightly guilty, she hadn't written to him in a long while due to being busy. She skipped down the stairs, book in hand, and sat down on the comfy couch that Harry inhabited. She sat with her back to the arm of the couch and lounged across the couch, her feet nearly touching Harry, who seemed immersed in his homework.

"Hello," she said.

He turned to her and smiled, "Hey."

Harry got back to his work and Hermione to her reading, occasionally sneaking peaks at Harry. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his bright eyes were staring fixedly at the parchment in front of him. Hermione guessed he was working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, because he never seemed to care so much about any other subjects.

_Had he forgotten the kiss? Had he even cared? Did it even HAPPEN? I must be going crazy._

Over the course of half an hour, he would occasionally ask questions here and there, and Hermione would still sneak peaks, now oddly fascinated with Harry. She would study every detail of his face, his hair, his lips. As if it would all vanish, and the real Harry would come back, the one who hadn't kissed her.

It wasn't until he closed his book and started putting his parchment back in his bag, that she worked up the nerve to talk to him.

"So, you never fully answered my question." she said, eyebrows raised.

"Hermione, don't over think things. But, if you need an official answer, than yes, I'd love to."

And with a smile he grabbed his stuff and exited the portrait hole.

_**..**_

The day. It was really the big day.

Hermione had told Ron that her and Harry were going to the ball together, and he was not happy at all at first. But he was easily convinced that they were just going as friends. Well, easily in terms of Ron. Three shouts, two 'bloody hell's' and one tantrum later, Ron was perfectly okay with everything.

Hermione couldn't believe the stress that came with having a ball. She was working hard to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. The prefects were helping, too. Hermione was there to supervise, mostly. She would tweak a decoration, or make sure the Weird Sisters were still coming. She tested all of the light fixtures, checked all of the food and decorations. Everything was going great.

After spending a few hours making everything was in order, she went up to her room to get ready. It was a pain getting her hair in soft curls, but she figured it was worth it for the occasion. She wore a long, silk, light blue strapless dress, her wavy hair easily falling over her shoulders, and she wore more makeup than usual.

She walked down the steps with a feeling of happiness, reminiscing the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Harry was already there, sitting on the couch and looking as great as ever, wearing a tuxedo and a tie.

He suddenly had her in embrace.

"You look beautiful," he half-whispered.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

_**..**_

They walked in the Great Hall, and Hermione had a feeling of pride swell up in her chest at how great everything looked. It was 8:25, so few couples were already there. Hermione did one last check on everything, before she heard Dumbledore's announcement.

"Now, what better was to start off a dance, than have the Head Dance? Heads please meet in the middle of the dance floor to start the ceremonial dance!" Slow music played and Hermione's heart felt heavy as she and Harry walked to the dance floor. Harry gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.. She looked into her eyes, and felt as if everything had clicked into place. An epiphany.

How stupid she felt. Harry had been they guy for her all along. While she was off chasing Breeze or Ron, Harry was always there. There for a shoulder to cry on, to comfort a friend when in need. He had always been there for her, and it took her this whole Breeze fiasco to realize it. She didn't know who Breeze really was, and frankly she didn't care anymore, because she was looking at the person she truly cared about, Harry Potter. Harry Potter! And she was sure he liked her too. After all of this time, she had been so blinded.

Other people had started dancing, and Harry and Hermione were so close they were almost touching. Slowly, the song ended and Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry.

"I...er...need some fresh air. I'll be back," she said to Harry. It was true. After all of that, she could use fresh air.

She was greeted by cold, yet inviting air that burned her lungs, but she liked it nonetheless. There were really only couples silently kissing in corners, or staring at each other lovingly. No one payed Hermione any attention as she walked towards the closet bench.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, somebody grabbed her wrists in gentle sort of way, almost caressing, yet hard and quick at the same time.

Before she could react, a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Why haven't you been answering my letters?"

And Hermione stared into the eyes of the person she would least expect.

_**..**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Cliffhanger! I'm so evil sometimes:) And I want to apologize to all of my AMAZING readers for not writing in awhile. **Questions/Comments/Ideas are ****ALWAYS ****welcome.**

So who do you think Breeze is?

Do you think Hermione will stay with Harry?

Do you think Hermione should be with Breeze?

You don't have to answer them, just for fun:)

_**..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She couldn't think, she couldn't breath, she couldn't do _anything_. She could barely even register the face that was in front of her. And also she couldn't move, because his hands were still on her wrists, but she probably wouldn't be able to move anyways. Her throat became oddly dry.

"I-I...No!" She said after she could think, "No! It's not you, it can't be."

"Hermione, I-"

"No, don't call me that. Hasn't it been Granger for the past years? How-how dare you! Is this a joke?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

She knew it was a joke, it had to be.

"If you just let me talk-"

"No! Why? Haven't you tortured me enough through the years? I trusted you...I-" but Hermione tore her wrists from his grasp and ran.

She couldn't take it. She just couldn't.

**..**

"Hermione!" Harry sighed in relief as he sat down on the couch next to her. "I was so worried, what happened?"

She continued to stare fixedly at the blazing fire in front of her. She cleared her throat.

"I...uh...found out who Breeze was," she said quietly, never taking her eyes of the flame. She seemed to be hypnotized.

"...And?"

"Oh, Harry, it was all just some joke!" She said, and that's when she finally broke down. She felt the tears spill down her cheeks and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Who was it?"

She really wished he would stop asking questions, "Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

He didn't say anything, he just kept hugging her tightly as he felt his rage grow stronger. Surely Zabini would pay for this. Who did he think he was? But his voice remained calm.

"What exactly happened?" He whispered.

"Nothing, exactly. I was just so shocked! I mean how was I suppose to react? Him and Malfoy have been torturing us for years. This is probably just some sick bet that he made up with all of his friends. They're all probably laughing about this right now," she said angrily as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered and leaned closer, and closer.

No. This was all too much for one night. With that confusing thought while they were dancing, then finding out about Blaise. She couldn't take much more. Harry couldn't kiss her.

But they were interrupted by a low hoot, and Breeze the owl stood expectantly with a letter attached to it's leg.

Hermione huffed and walked over to the black owl.

"Go away! Go on now, Shoo!" she said as she tried to push it away, but it kept pecking at her hair and refused to leave. Which was weird, because it usually was quiet an affectionate owl. Blaise must have given it special instructions.

Harry was now also trying to get the animal to leave to no avail, the owl wouldn't budge and was now flying around madly.

Hermione sighed and took the letter, then wrote on the closest piece of parchment paper:

_**Stop sending you're stupid owl over here. I don't wish to talk to you.**_

She then took the letter and shoved the owl out the window, and then locked it.

They stood there for the moment.

"Are you going to read that?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said simply and threw into the fire that licked it up greedily. Hermione felt as if the hungry flames were also eating up a small part of her heart that she had left with 'Breeze', but that hole was easily fixed. She looked up at Harry who was staring at the ground.

She would never know what that letter said, but that was okay, because she now had someone she loved and cared for. She didn't need the so called 'Breeze'. Or his new letter that only contained 10 simple words that Hermione would never read, never know the full meaning of.

She loved Harry, and she always would. And she would never give Blaise Zabini a chance to explain himself, because some things were just unforgivable.

Perhaps she should have given him a chance to show his real self. The part that had changed and grown to love her. But it was okay, he would surely feel the heartbreak, but he would get over it.

And as Hermione hugged her Harry, those ten words were burning to a crisp in those hypnotizing flames.

_I love you and will never hurt you again, ever._

_**Author's Note:**Alright, I know how much you all hate me now. And I sincerely apologize for not updating in awhile._

_On the other hand, this is my first completed story, and I'm pretty proud of myself for finally completing something._

_So I suppose this is goodbye, but thank you to all of my amazing readers and reviewers:). But just one lat thing:_

_Do you really think I'd make the person _that _obvious? (and you all thought it was Draco...)_

_**xx Love to All xx,**_

_**MyPurple Dawn**_


End file.
